


The Interview

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: So you wanna be a pornstar? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Luke, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been Michael's dream to be a pornstar but when he gets to the interview he has no idea what he's doing. Will Luke teach him, or will he tell him to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

"Luke, I swear to god, if you do not get up off this couch right now and go interview the boy I will make sure you have the worst day," Ashton sighed before letting his eyes drift back to the clipboard in his hand. 

"Ash, please don't make me the interviewer."

"I have more checks to sign and scripts to write, you do it. It's only one, besides, he's cute." 

"Really? What's he look like?"

"Sandy hair, girly hips, great ass, and a perfect mouth." 

"Hmm, alright," Luke smiled standing up. 

"Thank you, Luke," Ashton said not once looking at him as he left the room. 

Luke grabbed the camera and set it up before opening the door to finally see the boy. He looked the same age as Luke, maybe even younger but he stepped aside letting him in before closing the door and sitting at the desk. 

"Have a seat on the couch and we'll get started." 

The boy nodded and sat down before looking up at Luke. He gave a soft smile, "I'm Michael, but most people just call me Mikey."

"Cute. So, you wanna be a pornstar, huh?" 

He nodded, "I've always wanted to be one. I know that may sound strange but I actually really like the thought of being one."

"I see. So, do you have any experience?" 

"Yeah, I worked at Starbucks for a year and a half," he says nodding. 

Luke almost laughs at his words, "that's very...interesting. So how do you like it? Top, bottom, both maybe?"

"I don't like tops, I'm not really good with heights." 

"You're not really good with heights," Luke repeats smiling as he wrote it down on his paper, "well, can you tell me what you like?" 

"Um, I like dogs. Dogs are cute and pizza! I fucking love pizza." 

"I see, and how old are you exactly?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Good, you're young. So do you like bears or no?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but I mean yeah, they're cute when they're cubs and everything," he says. 

Luke turns off the camera and sighs, "are you messing with me or something?"

"Uh, no?" 

"Okay, have you had sex with anyone? Or even watched porn?" 

"No." 

"For which one?"

"Both..."

"Great, a fucking virgin. Look, I don't think this is the right job for you." 

Michael stood walking over to him, "it is! Just tell me what you want me to do. Please don't turn me away. You'll be the fourth place this week." 

"Let me see you," he sighed. 

He turned around letting Luke look at him. 

"I meant get naked," he said rolling his eyes.

Michael pulled his clothes off quickly and tossed them to the side before turning and looking at the man sitting down. 

"No strip tease? No getting me to want it? Alright. Come here."

Michael walked in front of Luke only to be picked up and set on the desk once the papers were cleared out of the way. 

"Is this what you really wanna do?" 

"More than anything." 

"Is there anything you know how to do sexually?" 

"No," he admitted. 

"I'll teach you. But if I teach you I want you to do everything I tell you to do, got it?" 

He nodded eagerly before Luke kissed him slow, "first thing's first, we do not want you being one of those people who cum way to early. You'll have to hold back, you understand?"

"Yes."

"You've jerked yourself off, right?"

He nodded. 

"Good, I want you to do the same thing you do to yourself to me. I'll take care of you." 

"Okay," he said.

"Second thing, you're going to want to start taking their clothes off slow. Unbuckle my pants." 

Michael did as he asked looking down.

"No. Look at me," he said grabbing his chin and making the boy look up at him, "always, always fuck him with your eyes, especially when giving head. Got it?"

"How do I do that?" 

"Just look at me, alright? Take it nice and slow, and then let them know that you know what you're doing." 

"But I don't know what I'm doing." 

"Which is why I'm teaching you, now I want you to put my fingers in your mouth while you touch me." 

"Why?"

"So you can get them wet."

"Okay," he said. 

"Oh, and watch your fucking teeth." 

Michael nods and takes Luke's hand slowly taking three fingers in his mouth and licking over them slow while beginning to pump the blond slow. Luke groaned and moved his fingers slow letting Michael bob his head just slightly. 

"Good, now spread your legs for me." 

Michael hesitated but did as Luke asked. Luke eased his middle finger into him as Michael rested one hand on the edge of the desk grabbing at it every time Luke hit that spot in him. He moaned and looked up at Luke, his pupils dilated and his lips just barely parted. He let out a few shaky breaths in between moans. 

"You like that?" 

"Yes," he said, his eyes never once leaving Luke's.

"Good," he told him looking down at Michael's hand still moving. 

"What about you, is this okay," he asked biting his lip and waiting on the man.

"It'd be even better if you would suck my cock for me."

"I don't know how to do that." 

"Do you know how to lick a popsicle?"

"Yeah." 

"It's just like that except hotter and wetter. Now why don't you give it a try?"

Michael got off the desk when Luke removed his finger. He sank down to the floor and looked up at the blond before pulling his pants down to his knees. 

"Good. Just keep your eyes on me, sweetheart." 

Michael takes the cock in his hand before licking it slow. Luke bites his lip and Michael takes that as a sign to part his lips and take Luke in. His hands move to Luke's thighs hold onto them so he could use his whole mouth. He takes him deep down his throat before pulling off slow.

"Fuck, just like that," he sighed, "you're a natural."

He kisses down the side before sucking Luke's balls in his mouth and moaning. He pulled off him and let Luke back down his throat.

"Shit." 

Michael moved faster making him moan. Luke's hand grabbed at the boy's hair tugging it every few times making the boy moan around him. 

"Stand up," he said. 

Michael stood up and Luke immediately turned him and bent him over the desk. The blond's hands were on the boy's hips feeling up to his waist. He let go of him, "shit, that's right. You're a virgin. Turn around." 

Michael faced him, his face feeling hot from embarrassment. Luke put his hands on his shoulders, "look, don't be embarrassed, alright. I promise I'll make you a pornstar if this is what you truly want." 

"I do want it, more than anything," he said. 

Luke opened a drawer and pulled out some lube. 

"Sit on the desk. I want you to get me ready to take you and I'll get you ready to take me," he told him pouring some of the sticky liquid into Michael's palm.

He nodded and Luke poured some onto his own fingers. Michael's hand moved to his cock stroking it slow and getting it wet. His eyes looked at Luke's again and Luke smiled slipping a finger in Michael. He opened his mouth and let out a small moan. His hand still moved and Luke moved forward kissing him. Michael moaned a little louder into the man's mouth when another finger was added. 

"Perfect," he said softly, "how does it feel?"

"Good, really good," he breathed. 

"You're gonna hold back though, right?" 

"Yes."

"Good. Think you can take another finger?" 

"I'm ready for us to you know, make love." 

Luke smiled at those words, "remember something, okay? This is not love. We're not making love. This is just sex. This is just two guys fucking around, you got that?" 

"Yeah, of course, I got it," Michael smiled. 

Luke pulled his fingers out and Michael's hand off of him before sitting down in his chair. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" 

"Come sit on my lap," he told him. 

Michael stood and walked over sitting on the man's lap. Luke's hard wet cock was between Michael's cheeks barely pressing against his hole. 

"You're very pretty, you know that. You'll be so good at this when I'm done with you."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," he said. 

Michael tugged at Luke shirt, "can I?"

Luke raised his arms up letting Michael take off his shirt. He didn't waste time and quickly began kissing up the man's neck up to his cheek before rolling his tongue along the outer shell of his ear. 

"Shit," Luke breathed.

"So you'll be like my teacher," Michael asked. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm a fast learner so I'm sure I'll be a very good student."

"Show me how good you can be," he said letting the boy suck on his neck. 

Michael adjusted Luke's cock underneath him before letting himself sink down all the way. He groaned before sitting still. 

"Fuck. I've never had a virgin before," he told him. 

Michael smiled, the thought made him comfortable for some reason. He kissed his way up to Luke's lips, "so, I'm sort of your first?" 

Luke laughed, "yeah." 

"Well I promise I'll be gentle," Michael smiled before kissing him and beginning to move his hips. 

"You're tight." 

"Yeah? Do you like how tight I am?" 

He nodded. Michael placed Luke's hands on his hips circling them and lifting himself up and down slow. He breathed slow trying to let Luke make most of the noise. He held onto Luke's shoulders. 

"How am I doing, teach?"

"Could be better." 

Luke pulled back his hand and delivered a hard smack to Michael's ass causing the boy to let out a whimper. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too much, "I guess I'll have to work harder to earn that A plus, huh?" 

"Very hard," he said delivering a smack to the other cheek.

He moaned and moved closer to Luke's ear so he could hear him whimper, "Then tell me how I should do it it. Should I whisper dirty things into your ear?" 

"You? The boy who's clueless when it comes to sexual things?" 

"What? You don't think I can?" 

"No, I don't think you can," he said. 

"What do I get if I prove you wrong?" 

"Me recommending you to my partner here. I'll get you into a real porno, not just a few videos. Show me that you want this and that you'll be good at it and I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." 

He smiled and leaned in close, "then I guess I'll have to show you how good I can be." 

He tightens himself around Luke causing the man to groan. He presses his cheek against Luke's continuing to move for him. 

"Do you like it when I do that? I could do it again if you'd like."

"A lot of people can do that. It's nothing special." 

"You want special? You should've got me to put my legs behind my head." 

"You can't do that." 

"Wanna bet? I can show you, after this of course. I want you to cum in me first." 

"What," he asked going wide eyed at his words. 

"I want you to cum inside me...or in my mouth if you want, I bet you'd taste sweet. It'd be so good I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. Thinking about how you taste, how you felt, and all the sounds I made when your fingers were in me. You feel so hot. So...big," Michael breathed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I may not be able to hold back for you."

Luke kissed his neck still listening to everything the boy was telling him, he'd never heard stuff like this. Mostly just asking if he liked it. 

"I think the one thing I liked the most was me sucking your cock though. You couldn't keep your fingers out of my hair. I think the way you were looking at me could have made me cum in an instant if I wasn't trying so hard to be good for you." 

"You're trying to be good for me?" 

"Mhmm, I want to be so good that you get hard when you hear my name. I wanna be so good that you cum when I say yours."

It was quiet for just a spit second. Michael was moving faster and better and Luke was almost to the edge. It was then that Michael leaned in close, pressed himself up against the man, and whispered, "Luke."

And that was it for the blond, he came harder than he'd ever came in his entire life. The hot fluid painted the inside of Michael and the boy smiled, "I thought you'd last a lot longer. Oh well, there's always next time." 

"Shit, uh, you uh...you want me to get you off?" 

"Will you finger me while you do it," he asked.

"Anything you want," he said picking him up an easing he off his cock and onto the desk. His fingers rubbed against the closed entrance before pushing through and feeling his own cum. Michael moaned and watched as Luke leaned forward kissing up the boy's hard cock. He moaned and Luke began sucking it into his mouth slow keeping both at a nice rhythmic pace. Michael's breathing became more and more erratic with each bob of Luke's mouth and thrust of his fingers. 

"Luke, please make me cum," he moaned. 

That was all the man needed to hear for his cock to begin getting hard again.

"Beg for it," Luke told him. 

"Please," he asked, "I-I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

Luke swirled his tongue around the slit before taking it in his mouth again. 

"Fuck! Don't stop, please? Please don't stop," he said, his body shaking and knuckles turning white from grabbing at the desk so hard. 

He pulled out his fingers and Michael opened his mouth so Luke would push them in. The taste salt with a hint of sweet filled his mouth but he continued to lick and suck at them as if were the best thing he'd ever tasted. Luke continued bobbing his head until Michael moaned around the fingers in his mouth while tugging at the man's hair as if to warn him. Luke pushed one finger in him hitting the right spot at the right time and causing Michael to throw his head back and cum in his mouth. 

Luke stood and watched Michael lick the rest of the cum off his digits. Luke pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and watched him pant as he looked up at him with pink cum-slicked lips. Luke grabbed his hair and kissed him hard licking over the boy's tongue tasting every inch of his mouth. Michael leaned up wrapping his arms around Luke's neck. 

"So, what do I get, teach? A? B," Michael asked, his voice losing the innocence and returning to it's normal state.

"A plus. You did such a good job." 

"You too, I've never had an orgasm like that before." 

"Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?" 

"You asked me if I watched porn, not if I read it."

"Alright, where did you learn to act like that?" 

"You saw right through me," he asked. 

"Yeah, but only after I finished you off. Tell me, where did you learn to change your whole self and turn into a wet dream?"

"I took drama in high school. Reading is another hobby." 

"You always read smut?"

"Yep." 

"Well it helped you out, kid, you get your wish. I'll make you a pornstar, but you've got to do a few things for me first." 

"And what would those things be," he asked. 

"First I'll need you to do another interview, I'll write a small script for you or something, you just answer and we'll have sex again on camera. Second I'll need to take you to Ash and tell him how fucking incredible you are." 

"Sure thing. Anything else," he asked. 

"How would you feel about dyeing your hair," he asked running his hand through the soft sandy hair. 

"Sure, just tell me what color and I'll get some dye today." 

"Red, and don't worry about it, I'll take you to someone I know. He's good with hair. I would pick blue but you look more of a red. Plus if we dye it red no one will be able to resist. Red draws attention and so do you. You'll be the the most watched newbie we've ever had." 

"Thanks. You're a great teacher." 

He smiled and they began pulling on their clothes, "No problem, you're a great student." 

"You really think so?" 

"No. I know so."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a sort of slow start but I really hope you enjoyed it and continue to enjoy my new series. I promise the next one will be better. I try to update once a week but it may sometimes be a few days late, it depends on when I write and such. If you have any questions just let me know I'll try to answer all of them. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
